Grilled Cheesus
Grilled Cheesus/Faith is the third episode of season 2 of Glee and the twenty-fifth episode of the series. It aired on October 5, 2010, and it has a religious theme which is introduced by Finn praying to a sandwich. Series co-creator Ryan Murphy predicted the episode would be Glee’s most controversial, as it focuses on religion and what God means to the members of the glee club. Plot When glee club co-captain Finn Hudson believes he has found the face of Jesus in a grilled cheese sandwich, he asks for three prayers to be granted: for the school football team win a game, for his girlfriend Rachel Berry to let him get to second base with her, and for him to be reinstated as quarterback. When his first prayer comes true, he asks the glee club to join him in honoring Jesus through song. Club member Kurt Hummel is devastated when his father Burt suffers a heart attack. Kurt's best friend, Mercedes Jones, sings Whitney Houston's I Look To You to him, hoping he wil with Tina and Quinn.]]l find strength in faith; however, Kurt reveals he is an atheist. Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester, also an atheist, takes umbrage at the glee club singing religious songs and has Kurt make a formal complaint. When confronted by guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury, Sue admits that as a child, she prayed that God would cure her sister Jean, who has Down syndrome. Her prayers went unanswered, leading her to conclude that God does not exist. Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn pray for Burt, with Rachel singing'' Papa, Can You Hear Me?'' from Yentl at his bedside. Kurt is resistant, and at glee club rehearsal sings The Beatles''' I Want to Hold Your Hand, stating that his faith takes the form of love for his father. He accepts an invitation from Mercedes to attend her church, where the choir sing ''Bridge Over Troubled Water and Mercedes asks the congregation to pray for Burt. Finn's remaining prayers also come true, however his reinstatement as quarterback occurs when his replacement Sam Evans is injured during a game, dislocating his shoulder. ]] Finn feels responsible and confesses his guilt to Emma, who tells him it is unlikely God is communicating with him through a grilled cheese sandwich. A despondent Finn doubts his new-found faith, singing R.E.M.'s'' Losing My Religion. At Burt's bedside, Kurt tells his still unconscious father that while he is an atheist, he feels he should have accepted his friends' prayers. As Kurt cries, Burt begins to regain consciousness and is able to squeeze his son's hand. .]] Meanwhile, Sue visits Jean in her residential home and discusses God with her sister. Jean asks Sue if she may pray for her, and Sue accepts. Later, the glee club come together to sing Joan Osborne's ''One of Us. Sue watches the performance, but tells Will she will not report him for allowing a religious song. At home, Finn eats the remainder of the grilled cheese sandwich showing that he believes it wasn't the sandwich that was making his wishes come true. Trivia *Finn's grilled cheese sandwich was actually two-three weeks old. *To make the imprint of Jesus on the cheese sandwich they used an imprint marker. *They brought in food stylist Lisa Barnett, she made over 100 grilled sandwiches with the imprint of Jesus on it. *Cory said that if he could ask "Grilled Cheesus" one wish he would wish for a time machine. *Watched by 11.20 million viewers. *Despite the religious songs almost becoming banned in this episode, in an earlier episode, Figgins said that the Glee Club was only allowed to sing religious songs Featured Music *"Only The Good Die Young" by Billy Joel. Sung by Noah Puckerman. *"I Look to You" by Whitney Houston. Sung by Mercedes. *"Papa, Can You Hear Me?" by Barbra Streisand. Sung by Rachel. *"I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles. Cover from Across The Universe. Sung by Kurt. *"Losing My Religion" by R.E.M. Sung by Finn. *"[[Bridge Over Troubled Water|'Bridge Over Troubled Wate'r]]" by Simon & Garfunkel. Cover by Aretha Franklin. Sung by Mercedes. *"One of Us" by Joan Osborne. Sung by New Directions. (Main Song) Guest Stars *'Harry Shum Jr. '''as Mike Chang *'Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson *[[Robin Trocki |'''Robin Trocki as]] Jean Sylvester *[[Dot Jones|'Dot Jones']] as Shannon Beiste *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans Videos thumb|300px|left|GLEE-Wind thumb|right|300px|Behind the scenes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes